


The Long and Short of It

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah gives up a day off from filming in New Zealand to be a part of the short film Sean is directing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long and Short of It

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Semyaza's Icon Drabble Challenge.

Only for Sean would he have done it. Getting up that early on one of his few days off. And in the rain, too. He'd let Sean believe his receiving screen credit as "First Assistant Director" was what had made him give in and agree to help, but he couldn't have cared less about the title or the credit. Having the chance to see Sean in his element as director had been the draw. His being able to be part of it had been a bonus. So had seeing how happy and proud Sean had looked when they finished filming.


End file.
